Brooklyn
Brooklyn is one of the members of the Manhattan Clan and is Willow's true love, mate and husband. Appearance Brooklyn debuted in Awakening as a young male gargoyle with a slimmer physique than his rookery brothers, red skin, black eyes, a long beak-like mouth and jaw, and a wild mane of snow-white hair. He also has two horns sticking out of his forehead. He often appears slouching and kneeling probably because of his small talons. He also wears a dark blue tunic-like wrap around his lower half. In Future Tense, Brooklyn has grown older with a much larger and muscular build and wears battle armor around his upper build, wrists, and ankles. Personality Though many of the characters undergo some form of character growth over the course of the show, perhaps none did more so than Brooklyn. As the series went on, Brooklyn evolved from a brash, impulsive, hot-headed youth into a calm, tempered, and level-headed leader. While most of his clan mates became fixated on some new modern concepts, Brooklyn never did, aside from a brief early interest in motorcycles. Instead, his interests were mostly focused on his duties, to his clan and to the city, and romance. The only other to do this was Goliath, which may be why he was able to develop into a capable leader. In the modern day, he displays an occasionally reckless and occasionally sardonic attitude, but is also a skilled tactician and leader, as evidenced by his promotion to Goliath's second in the second season episode, Upgrade. He took his name from the New York City borough of Brooklyn. Brooklyn likes exploring, and finding out more about human ways. In his adolescence, he even wore sunglasses because they were "cool." (and never mind the fact that sunglasses at night are pointless) He is a quick-witted gargoyle, and has a certain fondness for making wisecracks and sarcastic quips at times. But underneath his thrill-seeking and comic exterior, Brooklyn has a lonelier, almost "gothic melancholic" side. His best asset is his keen calculating nature. For instance, he is a master tactician capable of orchestrating assaults that often leave the most formidable foes reeling. Brooklyn harbours a deep hatred for Demona, who tricked him in an early episode into betraying Goliath and allowing Demona to gain control of the lead Gargoyle via a spell. As such, he is prone to attack her on sight, much to the impatience of the clan who value his calculating nature. During an extended absence by Goliath, Elisa Maza, and Bronx, Brooklyn took control of the clan and led them with all the masterful skill Goliath knew he had. Brooklyn is known for having bad luck with romances. His first apparent crush, on a human-turned-mutate named Maggie Reed, ended badly, with her blaming him for her condition and saying he was a monster who wanted to keep her a monster. Though they later became friends, she entered into a relationship with Talon, another mutate. Brooklyn however finally found love when he met Willow, a witch who was more powerful then anyone and started a relationship with her. Powers, Skills and Abilities His best asset is his keen calculating nature. For instance, he is a master tactician capable of orchestrating assaults that often leave the most formidable foes reeling. Weapons Swords. Family * Brooksbro (Brother) * Willow Rosner (Wife) Voice Actor Jeff Bennett. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Gargoyles Category:Formerly Humans Category:Husbands Category:Boyfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Manhatten Clan Category:Second In Command Category:Leaders Category:Brothers